(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to an electronic circuit.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, FTTH (Fiber To The Home) of a PON (Passive Optical Network) system has been utilized. The FTTH system is required to receive a light signal sent from each home having a respective amplitude and amplify the light signal in the form of electric signal. There is known an AGC (Automatic Gain Control) circuit that controls the gain of an amplifier on the basis of the output of the amplifier. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-57014 discloses an electronic circuit that uses a hold circuit to suppress variations of a reference signal applied to the amplifier.
However, the gain control may not be carried out reliably.